The Seeds we Sow
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: While Robin Hood and Maid Marian were falling in love, their keepers were also exploring their feelings for each other. Being in the background has some advantages! Read and Review!


**Author's Note:** I've always loved Disney's "Robin Hood" and have suspected Little John and Lady Kluck have had . . . something going on. I decided to write about it. Enjoy!

* * *

When Robin Hood and Maid Marian were young, their energy was unending, as was expected of children their age. They were the reason Lady Kluck and Little John met actually. John, being a handful of years older than Robin, found the lad wandering the streets alone and the two had been stuck to each other's sides ever since. Kluckie had been put in charge of keeping an eye on the maiden since her birth, so it was natural that when the children first met, so too would their keepers.

In the beginning, John was terrified of Kluckie. She had the spirit of a hummingbird, always bustling about every place, and the determination and strength of an ox. More often than not she was the one grabbing the children by the scruff of their necks and giving them a whooping if they didn't listen. John was not only terrified of her, but in awe too. For a bear his size, it wasn't often he found someone who could best him at much, but when she managed to beat him at arm wrestling, well, what was he supposed to think?

As the years passed and the younger of the four grew closer, so too did the elders. When Robin and Marian snuck away for their "private" outings, the elders followed, but not so close. John often regaled the lady with interesting tales he heard from passing villagers, and she let him in on all the latest castle gossip. That was another thing the two shared, their love for knowledge, no matter the kind. John never had the chance to earn a better education like his lady friend, but Kluckie never minded. The hen was all too pleased to spend some quality time with the bear.

Yet it wasn't until Maid Marian was told she was being relocated to London that the pair realized how much they truly cared for each other. Being private folk, they said their goodbyes in the shadows of the entrance to the Nottingham castle. John was used to being in close proximity to Kluckie, but not when she was in tears. It appeared she didn't want to say goodbye just as much as he. The young male laid a paw on her feathery cheek and sighed sadly.

"You sure you can't stay Kluckie? You know Rob and I would make room for ya," he pleaded for the umpteenth time since he was informed of the impending separation.

Kluckie mimicked his sigh and shook her head, her feathers tickling his paw. She laid a wing on his arm, giving it a light squeeze as her tears trickled down her face. "You know I can't Johnny. My place is with Marian. Wherever she goes, I go."

"But it doesn't have to be like that! We could have a life together. We could . . . we could be happy," he whispered. Kluckie seemed to know what he meant in his fumbled declaration, and despite the tears she smiled up at her best friend.

"Oh Johnny, you know what would make me the happiest, but—but I just can't." John knew she was right. He had known even before he finished speaking that she wouldn't come, but he at least had to try.

The carriage was nearly fully packed. John knew he had minutes, seconds left, and if he didn't try to kiss her, he'd never live down the embarrassment. As always though, Kluckie beat him to the punch. It was a short lived embrace, but even years after Kluckie left, he still remembered it.

When they separated, Kluckie paused in the alcove. "I'll come back Johnny, I promise." She left with a smile and he tried to keep his heart from snapping it two.

Many things changed after Marian and Kluckie left. Robin and John became outlaws, Prince John's tyranny increased until he was the bane of all of Nottingham's existence. When the girls returned though, things changed yet again. After a series of long winded events, Nottingham was free of Prince John and Robin and Marian were reunited. John and Kluckie were too, but things were different between them. They were older now, had experienced different things, led new lives, maybe even had been with a lover. For all John knew, she was married! So when they first saw each other, he didn't say anything. He smiled then moved on. It wasn't until Marian and Robin were getting married that they talked.

"I told you I'd come back," she told him in her usual snarky satisfaction. John blinked in surprise then chuckled, remembering the conversation.

"That you did, and I'm glad for that. Rob is too," he motioned with his head to the jittery bridegroom.

Kluckie shrugged. "I didn't come back for him." The way she said the words, laced with breathy nostalgia, made him quiver. Did she remember how he felt, how she used to feel (still felt)? The smile she sent him was enough to convince him she remembered. He opened his mouth to ask her to come with him, but she beat him to the punch.

"I already have my bags packed." She held them up as evidence. "King Richard just needs me to stay the night to sort out a few things in the castle. I'll see you at the honeymoon manor by tomorrow night."

John let his happiness slip through in a smile and he hugged her tightly. Kluckie chuckled against his chest but returned the affectionate embrace. The sound of wedding bells forced them to separate but John felt lighter, like clouds inhabited the souls of his feet. Life was good in Nottingham and hopefully, that luck would follow into the new stage of his life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please :)**


End file.
